Reason of the Action
by Nikaeleen
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Cinderella wanted so badly to go to the ball? Was it to show up to her step-family? Or was she a naïve little girl looking for the charming prince's love? I consider the latter one being highly improbable... - This is my take on the famous fairytale. [First fanfic, please bear with me]
1. Chapter 1

**Story behind story:** I always wondered why Cinderella wanted to go to the ball... I mean she didn't know the prince. It's highly unusual that she'd look for the love of the prince, I don't think she is as innocent as that. So I thought: "What could be behind this want?" I thought of many things and one of the conclusions I came up to, I thought it was worth a share, just for a laugh.

**A/N: **This is my first story. Please bear with my ignorance about how to do this right.

I hope you like this story :)

Reviews are truly appreciated ^^

* * *

**Introduction**

By change of the century, in a _maison_ near the grand forest of the Kingdom, a girl was born. Little did the screaming girl know, she would be the protagonist of one of the world's most famous tales. Born into a small aristocratic family that little did influence the society, daughter of M. and Mme. Reillier, the girl was taught justice and to never accept less than what she had the right to have.

The gentleness and stubbornness she inherited from her mother, whose father was a quite successful merchant. The rationality and upright posture were her father's, the only heir to a slightly decadent, somewhat depressed, family.

Thus her childhood not being passed in palaces and manors, but in mansions and petites properties of rich merchants. She got used to a liberal education, let to say what she wanted without, of course, being rude.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The story continues! :D

Still, sort of, part of the introduction...

I promise that the next chapter will be longer ^^

Reviews are highly appreciated. :)

* * *

**Chapter One - 'Dark Day'**

At the age of ten, she lost her mother to a tremendous fever and that loss marked her strongly. Gloom filled their, her fathers and hers, lives. Not long after the 'dark day', another cloud crept by, the death of her mother's father, who helped them, her father and her, financially. To escape debts, her father took over the dead man's business, and, with help of other merchants, to whom they kept close-living, the company bloomed. So did the life into her father. Because of the enormous success, he was often away in meetings, dinner, _soirées_ and parties. Whereas the girl found no reason to smile. Deeply in gloom, she'd often find herself behind books, spending most of the time (if not all the time) in her room. Sometimes doing nothing. She barely ate, thus losing all the energy she had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Kind of another part of the introduction.

A little longer as promised :D

Hope you like it. :)

Reviews are highly appreciated ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Marriage**

The day came, when her father announced he'd marry. This shook the girl of her apathy state, turning her world, if possible, once more, around. She let her fork fall on the white, filled with food, plate and froze. For a while her thoughts raced through their, her family's, memories. _She saw her mother in the living-room spinning wool in an uttermost beautiful colour. Later, her mother would have sewn the most superb work with those extravagant tones. The girl was next to the doorway, glancing at her distracted mother, who was humming a sweet and pure sounding melody. Suddenly, her mother glanced up and saw her, a loving and kind smile forming on her lips. As unexpected, her memory started to shift, her mother's features twisted into other trivial and malicious ones. The room darkened_, the memory dissipated into fog and reality hit her. Then, she stood up with renewed energy and narrowed her eyes, gazing her father with all the anger she had manage to gather.

'What?' She didn't need to shout, the fury found its expression through her body.

'I am going to marry,' her father repeated calmly, but not being insensitive. 'You are turning twelve soon, you should have female guidance on marriage.'

The girl slightly frowned.

Her father, who knew her well, replied to her unsaid argument. 'I don't think that getting guidance from the maids is proper in this situation. A Lady has more of an insight, when it comes to get you a good husband.'

The girl was starting to feel annoyed. Marriage? That was the least of her priorities, it was not that big of a deal for her.

Her father understood her silence wrongly; he softened. 'I know you wish your mother was here to help you, but I assure you, although Mme. Colbert isn't your mother, she will try hard to love you as a daughter. Don't make it be more difficult than it is.'

She raised an eyebrow, thinking it would not be likely that the woman would love her. Who would love a kid that isn't theirs, as a parent cares for a child? As fast as the eyebrow rose, so did it sink. The girl left the dining-room saying no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Last part of exposure :D

I hope you like it :)

Reviews are highly appreciated ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Gather the Cards to Play**

Three days she passed in her room remembering all the moments her mother and she had shared. The third day of her closure was disturbed by the preparations done by the servants. She wasn't sure for what they were preparing, however the reasons were quite guessable and she would lay the highest bets on the coming of the _woman_. She smiled, a cold, ruthless, somewhat mad-looking smile. So her _stepmother_ was arriving soon. _I better give the woman a warm, daughterly welcome_, she thought.

With purpose behind her future actions, energy was easy to gather. For the first time after an awfully long time, she left her room willingly and headed to the living-room, where it was most noisy. Her entrance cause the servants to stop what they were doing and fall into a surprised silence. The governess looked at her with joy and the girl spoke to her and her only:

'Prepare my best gown for whenever the w— my stepmother is arriving, if you please.'

Before turning to leave, she added: 'I'd also like that you'd arrange my hair. Oh, and I'd like to know more about that w- my stepmother. This is to keep secret from my father.'

After the nod of the governess, she walked to the library, where her father kept some files about his clients and rivals. If she wanted to confront _that woman_, she had to have some cards to play or the game would be lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is a long chapter ^^

At least in my perspective and compared to the other ones, it is.

I hope you like it :)

Reviews are highly appreciated :D

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Encounter**

The girl had her best gown on that helped pop out the green eyes of hers. The _woman_ had made it to the villa a couple of hours earlier, roughly at tea time. By that time, the governess came to her room, where she found the girl leaning on some information about _that woman_. Soon, she left the papers be and the governess did the girl's hair.

When the clock let out eight chimes, she left her room, heading to the dining-room, for it was dinner time. A malicious sparkle shone in her eyes and was easily mistaken for an entertained glimmer. Ah, but she was entertained! Finally, she found a purpose in life. A wicked smile was formed into her face, though, she quickly suppressed it. If she wanted her plan to work, she had to be, or seem to be, sugar sweet.

She entered the room and saw who was supposed to be her new "_mother_". Her ash blond hair seemingly hurtfully tied in a high up-do, her ice-blue eyes piercing any soul and the _woman_ had a bird-like nose, pointy. With her best sweet, welcoming smile, she stalked up to _that woman_ and took her hands bowing.

When back up, she didn't free the woman and pronounced in a kind and gentle way: 'Welcome, mother.' – She tried hard to say it without spitting the word _mother_. – 'My father told me wonders about you; he could not stop mentioning how wonderful you are.'

'Oh,' the _woman_ let out, pretending to be surprised.

The girl evaluated her enemy again. Her quest would be harder to fulfil than she had expected.

_That woman_ smiled, not really meaning it, for it didn't reach the eyes. 'And your father informed me, you would be difficult. He said you were still deeply hurt by your mother's death.'

The girl had some trouble keeping smiling sweetly. 'Father has been absent these past few days. While he was on his way to fetch you, I decided to overcome the sadness that had rooted within me and to lift my mood up to be able to, later on, live in harmony.'

Now it was _that woman_'s turn to weigh up the girl, who stood in front of her and finally let her hands. The result to which the woman came did not satisfy her.

'I am glad,' the _woman_ voiced without a feeling.

Somewhat disturbed by the encounter, the girl turns to meet her stepsisters. If it weren't for her little investigation and a hurried note sent by her father, she received the day before, she would've remained ignorant of their existence and would have been shocked by that fact that they were present and that her father didn't tell her anything.

Now, the girls were the split image of their mother. Their features consisted as hard of lines as their mother's. One of them was more alike, in hair- and eye-colour, while the tones of the other were a little darker. Her names Dabnise and Anise, respectively. Their father, and _that woman_'s husband, died in a very peculiar way; as white as chalk in a fancy and infamous inn was he found at their late hometown.

The moment their eyes met, tension built up. Ignoring that woman's daughters glares; the girl approached them, and did a little reverence.

'I welcome you, sisters. I hope we get along well.' Her smile as sweet as honey.

Anise, who seemed to be the nicest of the duo (or trio, if you included _that woman_), replied with a smile. 'I—we do so too, Ella.'

The girl raised an eyebrow.

Dabnise shot: 'Isn't that your name?'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I know it has been ages since I last updated and for that I am so sorry!

I also want to apologise for the fact that these chapters are so small...

There'll be a big flood of words coming up!

Thank you for reading this!

And remember to review! I want to hear your thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Changing Personality**

'It – was her mother's name.' Ironically, it was her father's first contribution to the conversation.

The girl wondered where her father had been when she first met her soon-to-be … she wouldn't even end that thought. 'Father, I haven't noticed you being there.'

'Good evening, daughter.' His smile seemed empty.

The girl tried to swallow the disappointment and hurt. He had never been as distant as for that instant. With a slight bow, she murmured: 'Good evening, Father.'

'Shall we now move to the dining-room?' Her father proposed.

What had happened to him? Ever since the announcement, he seemed to push her off, not looking her in the eye and ignoring her. The girl was utterly sad. First, she lost her mother, then her grandfather and now her father as well? The worse thing was that her father was still breathing, while the other had no chance to come back.

Those thoughts running through her mind, she tried hard to keep up her act.

Dinner was finally over, but the headache caused by her stepsisters' shrills, which they so kindly described as enthusiastically talking, didn't seem to find its end. Lying in bed, the girl couldn't find any good position, her usually soft pillow resembling oddly a hard stone-floor.

She was not aware that, a few years from then, the latter one would be nearly comfortable.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** It has been a while, since my last update, but I hope this longer part compensates all the last ones and the long wait.

This is the last part of the Introduction, from here on I hope to not bore you that much, for things are meant to get a lot more interesting!

Lastly, before I bore you with the Author's Note, I ask you for a little feedback? May I get a review? :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Last Drop**

_**Lady Earth's Vengeance**_

The day the news came rose dark and foggy; winter was coming, a winter that no one in the whole Kingdom could forget, being called the _Lady Earth's Vengeance_. The wind blew strong and ice-cold, freezing and slicing anyone on its path, the snow fell timelessly long. The herds died, the plants didn't survive and the population suffered from countless losses. Even the Royal family seemed not to be immune to nature, the Heir-Prince almost losing his life to one of the countless diseases originated from the cold. Because of the latter one, the Prince was now missing half of his right midget finger. During the mentioned period, the sun was always hidden, and so was the joy of the people.

However, before all causalities took place, a bigger tragedy strolled upon the girl's life. She had just gotten used to the ambiguous way the _woman _– pardon, _mother_ – treated her: when her father was present it always sounded: darling this, darling that; however, when he was away, a smile was never present.

That day's afternoon was already dark as evening and the fireplace of the leisure room held supposedly warming flames, but cold didn't let itself beat easily. The embroideries were taken out, as well as the tools to finish them, but the shaking hands couldn't see a way to complete them. The _woman_ had taken mother's seat, the closest to the fire, her minions had matching stools arranged around it and the three took all of the fire's warmth.

The girl's usual seat, when her father was not present, took place near the window, whose view lied upon the street. That meant she sat the furthest away from the fire and the closest to the cold. Trembling under her woollen shawl, the girl tried to push the uneasiness away by focusing on the unwise peasants on the street. Who would sanely go out in such an unpleasant day? Eyeing the dark figures, her gaze set on one stranger, who stood out. The black, warm cape seemed too expensive; the man clearly didn't belong to the lower classes. Why was a wealthy man on the streets, when he could be in a warm house's comfort? Her interest for the man grew, as he approached her house's doorstep. The bell rang and a servant opened the door. The girl's gaze moved from the frosty window to the room's door.

One minute later, the man entered the room. He had his black cape taken, being in a matching expensive attire. His greying dark hair stood messy; the wind having it shaped that way. His tired features held a taste of sadness. Gravely gazing the women, the man cleared his throat, his eyes showed uneasiness and were searching for words.

'Mme. Reillier, Mademoiselles…' He paused. 'I… Monsieur… Well…' He passed a hand through his bewildered hair and was no longer eyeing the women, concentrated on the tapestry that hid the floor. 'I come in the name of M. Lagalle. As you may know, M. Reillier was staying at my Lord's _manoir_… The maids found him dead in his bed. He was as white as chalk and very cold…'

The girl had lost the man. Her father was dead, he was dead, dead. How could he be dead? He was dead. DEAD.

Reality hit her and she started trembling violently. Tears fell unwillingly, though she made no sound. HER FATHER WAS DEAD.

While she was hysteric, Mme. Reillier had let some tears fall and Anise had gasped at the news. Dabnise lowered her gaze, not wanting to show how unaffected she was. The governess had made her way to the crying girl and was soothing her.

Composed, Mme. Reillier spoke to the man, who hadn't moved. 'I thank you, M. …'

'…Frank.' He supplied.

'…Frank.' Mme. Reillier smiled slightly. 'It would be nice if you talked to the head-steward about the procedures… I hate to be so inhospitable, but I would advise you to leave as soon as you can.'

'I understand, Mme.' He bowed and a servant led him away.

The moment the door closed, the woman shot the girl a deadly glance. 'Will you shut up?' She barked. When the girl made no motions to calm down, the woman turned to the governess. 'You.' She snapped. 'Make her stop, now!'

'Mme.' The governess dropped her mouth faintly. She knew how unladylike Mme could be, but she never knew the woman to be as heartless as that.

'Fine.' She retorted. 'If you don't do it, I will.' The woman stood up and made her way to the hysterical girl. Her hand hit dryly on the girl's cheek, a loud, hurtful noise sounding.

The frenzy stopped being replaced by a surprised silence.

'Go to your room.' The woman commanded. 'I will call you, after I'm done with the others.' The woman was pure venom.

Still too surprised to retaliate, the girl made her slow, weary way to her room. Fatigue bore into her as soon as she lied on her bed and soon enough her eyes closed and she drifted into a deep, blurry sleep.

When her tired eyes opened, it was late-night. She stood up, her body aching.

'You're up.' The woman wasn't asking. 'Good.' Her ice-cold voice singed her vulnerable soul. Ironic how ice burns. 'I hope you enjoyed your stay in this room, for you will not see it ever again. From now on, you will be working for me, as a servant, no more. I could care less about where you sleep; just have energy enough to work.'

The girl's hazy mind came up with a futile retaliation. 'You cannot do this.'

The woman smiled poisonously. 'Watch me.' She paused, the smile fading. 'You are not allowed to take anything. Come.' She stood up and left the room, not waiting for the girl.

They stopped in front of the kitchen. The woman mentioned for her to get in. 'This is where you will work from now on. The old servants left some clothes… Do what you want with them.'

'What happened to them?' The girl asked, accepting her fate.

'They were fired, obviously.' The woman stated matter-of-factly. 'Now, go. I hope for breakfast to be ready at usual time and make sure to keep the house warm. The personal has been reduced, but work must be done.'

With that, the woman left.

Opening the kitchen door, the girl came across the remaining staff:

A sweet teen, a boy a bit older than her, worked at the stables and was responsible for the wood supply; an old, drained woman was the cook and a stranger, who, by the looks of it, must be the new steward.

The latter one acknowledged her presence with a small nod and left the kitchen without further ado. The boy drew one small smile before too, leaving. The old woman eyed her pitifully, and then exited the room.

She was now as alone as she felt.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I wanted to have upload this chapter earlier, especially because I got lovely and motivating reviews, but I couldn't see to get this right...

I am still not happy with what I have written, sigh. (Had a very big writer's block and am afraid I rushed somethings.)

Sorry!

**TCDragon**: Sorry for the wait. Here's a chappie; hope you like it! ^^

**Guest**: Thank you! So much! You have no idea how I am feeling right now! I am no nature speaker, so that means a lot! :D

**lollypoopydolly**: I thought so too at first. But then knowing what I know (because I am writing it, duh xP), I think that the rush is understandable. And you're welcome! I hope you enjoy this one, too! ^^

**Quasee**: Thank you! I am glad you like it! As for how it will affect my story, I hope you keep reading to see! Furthermore, I wanted a little twist in this story (you'll find a lot of them, ehehe) and I thought that the Prince being perfect is just, well too fairy-tale like and I wanted something more down to earth. :)

**choirrocket**: Thank you! Oh, the fun is about to start (in my opinion, ehehe). Also means a lot that you enjoy my work. hope you like this chapter, as well. AND THANK YOU FOR THE FAVE AND FOLLOW! YOU ROCK! Made me smile like crazy! :D

**fawltie**: I hope this chapter was worth the wait! And you're welcome. ^^

I want to thank the above again for reviewing!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and...

REVIEW :D

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Unplayed cards**

_Present_

'Cinderella! Cinderella!' Her stepsisters maliciously chorus off-pitchy, their unpleasant voices reaching past the kitchen door to its fireplace, next to which the girl lay.

At the screechy sound, the girl shudders, being inevitably shaken off sleep. Why can't they let her enjoy the warming rays of spring's sun? – Wait, sun?

Realising she overslept, the girl shots herself to a seated position, quickly moving up to her feet. Hastily arranging her dishevelled appearance, she hurriedly tries to make up from the lost time. Arranging the tea, she looks for the pot, when the door flies open.

'Insolent brat!' Mme. Reillier spats while barging in. 'You know what time it is?'

Her minions watch amused from the doorway, seeing the smart-mouthed servant being punished in the morning is a lovely start of day.

The girl opens her eyes wide; the woman looks more bewildered than ever. 'It is eight o'clock, Madame.' She answers calmly.

A loud clap is heard. 'Did I require your answer?'

'You did ask, Madame. Questions are supposed to be ans—.' Another dry, high slap is heard, as the woman hit the other cheek, leaving two non-identical red marks on her servant's face.

'Manners, servant. You are to never talk back. Learn.' The woman shot her a piercing look. 'Now, go work,' she says dismissingly, heading to the breakfast room, 'and be sure to be invisible. I do not wish to see that unpleasant face of yours after witnessing your incompetence.' She eyes her viciously from the door.

The girl bites her lip, refraining herself from throwing in another comeback. 'As you wish, Madame.' She voices meaninglessly, used to the mistreatment.

After the slam, the girl rushes to prepare her _highnesses'_ food. The water is already boiling; therefore, she soon adds the herbs to the pot, which she fills with burning hot water.

Keeping her head down, she serves the three females, who were impatiently waiting for the disrespectful servant.

'If you're not trying to starve us to death, then you surely are trying to freeze us.' Dabnise hugs herself illustrating her affirmation. 'Go lit the fire, Cin-der-ella.' She pronounces the syllables of the servant's nickname slowly, but maliciously, for she knows how fond the servant girl is of it.

Hiding her frown, she complies. She despises the nickname they have made up for her. To worsen matters, she loathes how it is able to harm her, how the usage of her mother's name weakens her.

Back in the kitchen, she is filled with today's tasks by the male form of _that woman_, the steward. '...do not slack, servant girl.' He ends, as usual.

As habitude as well, the cook enters the kitchen through the servant's door, drawing a tired smile. The old woman misses some teeth. ''Morning, deary.' The cook wishes the servant, slightly rolling the 'r'.

'Mme.—,' she commences, but is cut off by the old lady.

'Told you, it's Greta, deary.' The old woman keeps her features welcoming, noticing the red marks, but not asking. It has been long since her question stopped, for the answer she sometimes witnessed.

The girl smiles in reply, however not caving in.

The steward is already gone; he dreads the sympathies of the casual, every morning conversations.

Fulfilling the last task of the day, cleaning the fireplace at that woman's bedroom. Too concentrated in her work, she does not sense the teenager approaching.

'Cinderella,' Dabnise whispers in her ear, managing to startle her.

The ashes she is gathering in worn-out, gray tin scatter on the floor. With countless curse words and expressions running through her mind, she glares at a laughing Dabnise.

'You can join now the cinders that your mother is made of, Cin-der-_ella_!' She lets out loud laughs, leaving the servant with the mess.

Just as she finishes throwing out the ashes, the steward opens the door – the only house-task she isn't designed to fulfil – to a plump, heavily coloured woman, Mme. Visier.

'Oh, Jensen, pray tell, is Mme. Reillier here?' The woman asks, flushed and panting.

'I will call her.' The steward nods, mentioning the tea room at the same time. 'If you could wait for her, Mme. Visier.'

While passing by her to warn Mme. Reillier, he hisses: 'Prepare some tea, you foolish servant!'

Raising an eyebrow, the girl notices another trait both the steward and that woman share, their incapacitation of controlling anger. However, she is not sure what triggered it.

Mme. Visier is sipping on the tea; the ash-covered servant girl served her, when her darling sister enters the tea room, side-glancing the servant.

The latter hurriedly serves that woman some tea and goes back to a secluded position, near the door.

'Hello, darling —,' the plump woman quickly greets.

'Leave,' she commands the ever so silent girl, in Mme. Visier's opinion. The servant leaves, however not complying with that woman to the fullest, hiding behind the door, which leads to the kitchen.

'Now, dear sister,' Mme. Reillier continues, 'what brings you here?'

Mme. Visier lets all her emotions out. 'He left me with nothing! The will carrying her name!' She raises her voice, shaking with rage. Some tears of anger roll down her face, clearing the heavy make-up in their path.

The ever so cold Mme. Reillier sighs. 'Then burn it.' Another message carries that sentence, one that calls Mme. Visier not very bright.

'But–but– t-there is a copy, i-in the castle!' The plump woman widens her eyes in disbelief.

'Not everyone is aware of that—' She cold woman smiles maliciously.

The girl hears no more, her senses blocked by the shock. After she recovers, she draws a smile, a wicked, but happy one.

_I have yet to play all my cards. Beware of what the future holds you, _mother.


End file.
